


[Podfic] The Withering of the Boughs

by nickelmountain



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Character Study, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is an enraged prophet, a furious Cassandra, and now it doesn't matter to her whether or not somebody's listening. She just needs to be able to say, when the time comes,<i> yes I did what I could, and yes I screamed until my throat bled, and yes nobody believed me but I tried anyway.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Withering of the Boughs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Withering of the Boughs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993153) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/SleepyHollowTheWitheringoftheBoughs_zps199070f3.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:03:22 

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/os3o0iw4m3veo83gd09e) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/361e5qq5srnc121c0z9s)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html) at [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com).


End file.
